Pokémon: A Defeated World
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: The future is here. Team Rocket rules the world and the old world is gone. A new world has arisen and a hero comes back to free the world of the plague named TR. This is a very different story compared to my other ones.
1. The Return

Pokémon:  
A Defeated World  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  
A/N: This is 10 years after the show began. So Ash would be 20. Something like that. Oh by the way, ** means Pokémon talk, =NAME= is change of scene, and of course " means humans language.  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Return  
  
=Saffron Underworld=  
  
An auction took place in the original Saffron City, now called the Underworld. After Team Rocket had decimated the major cities they paved over the top of the old cities and built an exact duplicate over it. Most of the time, the auction was just items from the before Team Rocket attacked, after they attacked, and new items. But every once in awhile, someone would go up, and sell themselves for a week for cash. This particular woman was extremely beautiful and had long, flowing, red hair. "Lets start the bidding at $100!" the auctioneer yelled. A man lifted his card. This process went on until it was just a real nasty looking guy and his friends who had bid $25,000. "$25,000, going once, going twice…" the auctioneer was about to pound his gavel when a figure in the back yelled out. "$90,000!" the man yelled. The man had unruly black hair that stuck up everywhere except for a few strands that came down in front of his eyes. "$90,000!" the auctioneer yelled, "Going once, going twice, sold to the man in the back for $90,000!" The woman walked down from the stage and over to the man. "Here's your cash, now go." the man stated handing her the money. "What do you mean? You paid $90,000 for me, and I'm supposed to be yours for a week." the woman said. "Look, all I did was save you from getting gang-raped by that guy and his friends." the man sighed, "Now just go…"   
"No, I was broke! But now with how much money I have, I can finally get some decent clothes and a semi-decent home. I need to find some way to repay you."  
"Just let it go woman. Take the money, I have plenty more."  
With that, the man walked away leaving the woman there to ponder.  
  
  
=Somewhere in the Lime Jungle=  
  
  
Deep in the Lime Jungle a large steel and stone building stood in the middle of all of it. A large black flag with a embroidered giant red 'R' was erect atop the building showing all of it's glory and might.   
  
The gloomy hallways of the building were empty except for a faint patting of distant feet. A man wearing a black suit and a red wristband briskly walked through the corridors towards his doom. 'The Master is not going to be happy.' the man thought as he recollected the day's events. As he reached the doorway that lead to his death, he lifted his arm and pressed a red button. "Come in Snap." a voice murmured over the intercom. The steel door decompressed and slid open. A gust of cool and clean air wafted over Snap, or his real name, Todd. He entered the room and nervously fidgeted in front of the reddish-brown Cherrywood desk in front of him. A man dressed in a maroon suit sat in a black chair with his back turned to Todd. The man was polishing what looked to be a Paladin Sword. "Master…I bring you bad news." Todd said bowing down on one knee. "I know Snap. Do you really think there is a thing that goes in on in this organization without me knowing of it?" the man growled gruffly.   
  
"No. I did not mean it like that sir. Please forgive me."  
  
Sweat poured down Todd's face as he kept his head down to the higher-ranking man in front of him. "Snap…Todd…You know you're the best spy we have. But I cannot handle this incompetence!" 'Master' yelled. With that, the 'Master' stood up and swung the sword he had been polishing slicing off Todd's head. "Ah, damn." the 'Master' stated not even caring about the bloody carcass or the rolling head, "Now I have to polish it again."  
  
  
=Saffron Underworld=  
  
  
The same man that had previously helped the girl walked around the Underworld looking for any trouble that might be showing up. Then he spotted something that scared the living shit out of him for a moment, but only for a moment. A large battalion of about 100 Team Rocket soldiers were walking through the old Main Street destroying everyone and everything in their path. "Hey, Pikachu, it's time." the man said. There was a loud 'Pika!' and a fairly large and powerful looking Pikachu ran up to the man at it's fastest speed. It had been following about a 100 meters behind him for they didn't want some idiot to go recognizing him and telling everyone. He pulled his leather jacket back some to reveal two hidden guns. Pulling them from his bandoleers he started shooting at the Team Rocket members. "Whoa, what the hell?" a rocket yelled. "It's a fucking attack! Up ahead!" another one yelled. "ATTACK!" a man yelled. The latter seemed to be the leader and was wearing a gold and red ring on his left hand. A signature of high rank. As the unknowing grunts rushed towards the gun-toting attacker, he pulled two large katanas from his back. Both seemed to be made of an odd-looking metal and both were curved and cut to the sharpest with a laser. "NOW!" the man yelled. The Pikachu who had ran up to him released all his energy into the two swords. The man should've been electrocuted but none of the rockets noticed the black gloves on his hands. He rushed at the grunts with his two charged katanas and started slashing through them like they were butter. With his first swipe through them he killed about 10 or so. Then in an explosion of red light, 60 Pokémon stood before him angrily. "A battle eh, I could use a warm up." the man laughed bitterly. He threw 5 pokéballs into the air releasing a Typhlosion, a Blastoise, a Muk, an absurdly large Charizard, and a Meganium. After they were out the man put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. With a flash of yellow his Pikachu was there. "Quintuplet Beam!" the man yelled. The Meganium fired a Solar Beam, the Charizard a Fire Blast, the Pikachu a Zap Cannon, the Blastoise a Hydro Pump, and the Muk fired a large glob of goo. The 5 attacks combined into one humongous beam that barreled through the rockets. Soon they were all gone except the leader. "Who-Who are you?!" the leader demanded nervously. "Me? Oh my name's Ash and you might want to look behind you." Ash laughed. The man spun around to see Ash's Typhlosion bring his massive head down and bite the man in half. "How does it taste Flare?" Ash inquired. **Tastes like chicken. I kinda like it.** the Typhlosion muttered with a full mouth. Ash laughed at his Pokémon's antics and recalled all of them.   
  
-  
  
A crowd had gathered around the destruction, staring in awe at the man before them. One person in the crowd, was the girl he had helped earlier. "Hey, what's your name!?" she yelled. "The name's Ash." he said walking away. 'Ash, why does that sound so familiar?' the redhead thought. "Mystique, get over here!" someone yelled. The girl ran over to where she was called. "We got a live one." the same person stated. The man was badly burned and was having severe convulsions. "Strap him down, get him to the old Silph Co. building." Mystique stated, "We need to get him stable first, then we can get information from him." (A/N: The girl had been lying to Ash earlier. The reason she was up on the stand was to get money for this group. Yes, she is willing to do that for her group.)   
  
"And get someone to keeps tabs on that Ash guy, I know he seems like he's on our side, but all these guys except the leader were really expendable. For all we know, he could be trying to lure us into a false sense of security."  
  
"He wiped out a General and 100 other TR members. I don't think that he's trying to 'Lure us into a false sense of security.'" a man scoffed. Mystique spun around and slammed the guy against a building. "You ignorant fucking moron!" she screamed, "The 'Master' did the exact same thing with Brock. Brock lied to us and did what this Ash guy is doing." With that she collapsed onto the ground crying.  
  
"That bastard lied to me. He ripped my fucking heart out!"  
  
She slammed her fist against the concrete. "Mystique, come on, don't do this again, we need you." a person said. He helped her off the ground and they walked away from the carnage.  
  
=Lime Jungle=  
  
"You say one man and his Pokémon defeated 100 of my soldiers!?!" the 'Master' screamed. He grabbed the man who was talking to him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "We take this guy down before causes too much trouble. Send in the Beta Team." he stated. "Beta Team sir?" a soldier also in there asked, "Isn't that a little extreme?" The 'Master' glared at him furiously but then just shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. As the guards left the room, another one walked in. "Sir!" the man yelled saluting, "We have found the name of assailant in the Saffron Underworld. His name is Ash, that's about all we know though sir!" The 'Master's' eyes grew wide and he gasped. "So, we may be meeting again my son, we may be meeting again." he chuckled  



	2. Unveiling the Past

A/N: All information needed is in the first Chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Unveiling the Past  
  
=Cerulean City=  
  
No bright sun shone down on Cerulean City. Cold steel and stone buildings of gray stood in the place of once beautiful and colorful settings. Though not the Underworld, the new Cerulean City was just about gringy enough to be it. Ash walked down the streets with Pikachu following closely by him. "Lets go see if we can find the 3 Majors here." Ash said to the yellow rodent. **I'm surprised Lily, Violet, and Daisy were actually smart enough to gain rank. Then again they probably just slept with their commanding officers.** Pikachu stated. Ash chuckled at his furry friend. As they walked further down the main road of Cerulean City they noticed that the people were getting fewer and fewer until they were all alone. Ash heard footsteps behind him and froze. He spun around only to hear more to his left, right, and all around him. "Oh fuck it all." Ash muttered. Him and Pikachu were surrounded by 10 men in deep blue jumpsuits carrying guns. "Who the hell are you guys? A new regiment?" he demanded. "No…Not new at all. Meet the Beta Team." a man said. He pushed his way through the blue suited men and laughed. He was in a maroon suit and signs of age were evident in his voice and physical appearance.   
  
"And who the fuck are you?"  
  
"I'm Sakiki Beta 001, but you can call me Sakiki."  
  
"Giovanni? You're the leader of the infamous Beta Team? I see you lost rank."  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Oh, you killed my mother." Ash stated as he pulled out his blades, "Charge   
'em Pikachu." The Pikachu nodded and charged the swords. "Like that's helpful boy." Sakiki laughed, "I've killed millions of people." "Well, I'll tell you my last name since it's the last thing you'll hear." Ash said, "Ketchum. Does it ring a bell?" Sakiki's face paled and he started backing away.  
  
"You're dead, you're dead! I killed you!"  
  
"You might of tried you old fool, but it didn't work."  
  
Ash leapt up into the sunlight hiding himself from view, then came down slicing two of the soldiers down the middle. A member brought out his own sword and their swords met. Ash chortled and his sword went through the other sword, ultimately slicing the guy's head off. One brave yet not too bright man grabbed Ash and started spinning him around. The man threw Ash who spun around and sliced the man's arms off. He landed on top of another soldier and smashed his skull into the cement. Bullets flew at him but he continually flipped out of the way. Ash pulled a 7th Pokéball from his belt and threw it. "Go Pidgeot!" Ash yelled, "Flaming Tornado!" A giant tornado created by Pidgeot started on fire and slowly moved towards the soldiers. "Holy…" a soldier began. "It's gonna eat us!" another screamed running away. "Mother of Pearl!" another yelled. The tornado hit the soldiers and ash started falling down to the ground, the only remnant of the dead soldiers. Only 2 people still stood, Ash and Sakiki. Sakiki took a golden sword hilt out from his back pocket and pressed a button on it. A crackling beam of blue energy appeared as the blade for the sword. "Newest technology, most superior in the world." Sakiki stated. Ash put one of his blades away and charged at Sakiki. The two swords met and stray bolts of energy flew towards the buildings. The ground beneath the two fighters cracked and both jumped away as a fissure spread across Cerulean. "So, you haven't lost your touch." Ash said panting.  
  
=Cerulean Underworld=  
  
Mystique braced herself against a building as the ceiling that was the new Cerulean City started cracking and shaking. "What the hell is going on up there?" a girl next to Mystique asked. She was older than Mystique and had short black hair in a red headband. She wore a green tank-top and a green mini-skirt. "I don't know Erika, but I don't think we want to find out." Mystique stated.  
  
=Cerulean Outskirts=  
  
Two giant beams of blue and yellow exploded into the air above Cerulean City. "Holy mother fucking son of a bitch." Mikey stated, "Umbreon, come on! Let's go check it out!" Hey, watch your language Mikey! Umbreon yelled running after Mikey. This Umbreon had loved Mikey much and wanted to evolve into a rare Pokémon. He was a cross-evolution between Umbreon and Espeon for he evolved at twilight.  
  
=Cerulean City=  
  
Ash and Sakiki were locked in a heated duel. Neither showed signs of weakening and it looked like it was going to be a very long battle. The two swords met and the energy that they were giving off exploded into bright beams that shot up into the sky. Ash jumped up into the sky and brought his sword down ramming it towards Sakiki. Sakiki dodged out of the way and the sword went straight through the tar pavement of the road. The ground shook and cracks started forming in the buildings. A building or two crumbled to the ground. While Ash's sword was stuck in the ground, Sakiki rushed him and he was forced to abandon his sword. He smirked and pulled the other katana from his back and flipped about 30 feet away. The two combatants stood facing each other, 40 feet between them. They both started running at full speed and were a blur until both had stopped in opposite spots. Ash turned around grinning. "Well…" Sakiki gasped as he fell into two pieces, "You beat me." At about that time a teen of around 17 appeared with a purple Umbreon at his side. "Whoa…What the hell happened here?" the teen exclaimed. Ash spun around and pointed his sword at the teen. "Who are you?!" he demanded. "My name is Mikey." the teen said unafraid. Ash saw the teen as no threat and pulled his sword out of the ground, then sheathed both of them. "Who are you?" Mikey inquired. "My name is Ash Ketchum. Now leave me alone kid, I have work to do." Ash stated. "Ketchum? THE Ketchum? Pokémon Master? The one I met when I was 8?!" Mikey exclaimed. Ash stared long and hard at Mikey then it dawned on him as he recognized him from the evolution party when he was 11. "Long time no see Mikey." Ash said as he leaned up against a cracked building. "Dude Ash? What the hell did you do here?" Mikey asked.   
  
"Battled Team Rocket."  
  
"Dude, you wrecked the city."  
  
"Your point?."  
  
You are gonna be the target of Team Rocket. Umbreon stated. "So, you evolved. Oh, and I don't think you get it. They're already after me." Ash declared. Out of nowhere a bullet ripped through the air implanting itself in Ash's shoulder. "Fuck, you two get your asses out of here, I don't want you getting hurt." Ash stated as he drew his sword, "Pikachu, Magnetize Pull and Cauterize." Pikachu lit up with electricity and the metal bullet inside Ash started going towards him. Once it was out Pikachu put his hand on the wound and charged it with electricity sealing the wound. 50 men in blue suits marched towards the two boys and 2 Pokémon. "Ash, there's no way in hell I'm getting out of here, my brothers are dead because of Team Rocket." Mikey stated as he threw 6 Pokéballs, "Go Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Galacteon, Toxeon, Seedeon! Septuplet Beam! (I learned this one from you Ash!) Fire Blast, Water Blast, Zap Cannon, Shadow Beam, Star Shot, Poison Sting, Solar Cannon!" The 7 attacks combined and barreled towards the Rockets. But these weren't the ordinary grunts, these were Omega Team. 20 or so of the men lined up with shields. The beam barreled through them but dissipated before it got to the others.  
  
=Lime Jungle=  
  
Giselle's fingers flew across the keyboard. She grabbed the mouse and clicked on 'Copy to Disk'. Giselle watched as it slowly copied the information on to her disk. "Come on…" Giselle whispered. She looked at the camera hoping to see it was still out. "Copying complete." the computer beeped. She ejected the disk, turned off the computer, grabbed it and ran out of the room. Giselle rushed through the hallways and saw that a man was following behind her trying not to be noticed. "Shit." she muttered, "Where is Ash?"  
  
=Cerulean City=  
  
Ash stared at the 30 soldiers left. Taking two guns from the back of his belt he started firing. The soldiers had mini shields but weren't suspecting Ash's attack. The guns were lasers and the lasers went straight through the shields hitting the soldiers. Ash stood there and kept on firing. Bullets whizzed by him and he ducked and flipped out of the way of all of them. He heard a gust of wind from behind and turned around just in time to see an elbow coming down on him.  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 3 - Escape From the Lime Jungle  



End file.
